1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a developer material, a developer cartridge, image forming device, and an image forming apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional electrophotographic printer uses a toner that contains at least a resin, a colorant, and a toner release agent. For improving image quality, the ratio of the amount of the toner release agent to that of the colorant is selected to be in the range of 0.3 to 10.
Recently, office automation places strong demands on printer outputs with high resolution at high speed. The toner release agent in the toner may cause filming in high resolution and high speed printing.